darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotshot
Once your average hippie inexplicably part of F.O.W.L.'s Psychic Division, ever since getting hit by Sara Bellum's norma ray, Hotshot has been one of the rare supervillains working for the organization. His power specialization is temperature manipulation, but he has access too to futuresight. His partner in crime is Flygirl, whose power specialization is telekinesis. Hotshot and Flygirl gained their powers due to the machinations of their original superior, Major Synapse, who came to pay a high price for the scheme. They have not been under his command since but remain loyal to F.O.W.L.. His voice actor is unknown. Character Background Hotshot's civilian name is not given. Before getting a "cool upgrade", he was a fairly slow-minded and easily intimidated hippie. How he became part of F.O.W.L., let alone the Psychic Division, is a question so far unanswered, as is whether he knew Flygirl prior or only met her after signing up. Whichever the case, the two have similar personalities and work well together. As part of F.O.W.L.'s Psychic Division, circumstances brought them under command of Major Synapse, whose sense of discipline did not form an ideal match with the free-form style of his underlings. Results remained absent, but a coincidental concurrent experiment of theirs with one by SHUSH brought them on the trail of the norma ray. Hotshot and Flygirl were exposed to it and gained strong psychic abilities. They also become more proactive, stepping close to the kind of soldiers Major Synapse wanted them to be. The rest of their first mission was a bust and resulted in the disappearance of Synapse. Hotshot and Flygirl reported back to F.O.W.L. and sometime later were put to work on summoning Duckthulhu, a job they hated. That too didn't go too well and ended in SHUSH coming to arrest all F.O.W.L. agents they could find. While Flygirl may have escaped, Hotshot was sent off to the St. Canard Maximum Security Prison for the Criminally Crafty. He was part of large scale jailbreak attempt, but once more that didn't work out. The norma ray is not a safe source of psychic power. One consequence is a steady growth of the head after the psychic powers have been installed, which is not lethal but inconvenient to daily life. Possibly as a result of being hit together, Hotshot and Flygirl do not experience this. In fact, of those who have undergone the treatment, the hippies are the only ones who have not received a full suite of psychic abilities, but had the powers split between them. Hotshot earns his moniker as a master of thermal energy. He can summon and control heat, which tends to take the form of fire, and cold, which tends to take the form of ice, at will, but heavily favors pyrokinesis over cryokinesis. His control over flames also lets him launch himself upwards to a height of at least a few storeys. His secondary power is futuresight, something he shares with Flygirl, but this ability is either weak or unreliable and he barely uses it. Personality Hotshot and Flygirl are two of a kind and stick together when possible. Back when they were non-powered individuals, they were seemingly harmless in intent and intelligence, existing as none-too-bright hippies. That is what they were, but there was a more menacing layer underneath that got them to join F.O.W.L. and that surfaced the moment they became superpowered. As psychic powerhouses, their attitudes have gone from laidback to sadistically competitive. They enjoy to show off and cause mayhem and become bored quickly if reined in. Hotshot and Flygirl are obedient to the orders of High Command and their superior agents, which is for the best as it keeps them from being aimless ammo. Much like their hippie days did not deny their dangerous sides, so too do their supervillain days not deny their hippie sides. They still have the mindset and lingo of old, using words like "cosmic", "aura", "groovy", and their self-appointed villain names don't come out of nowhere either. Appearance Hotshot is a skinny dognose or medium height with short red hair. He used to not have irises, but after getting hit by the norma ray, he has ones that are red. His former hippie outfit consists of a brow shirt with a yellow vest, on the back of which is a blue peace symbol. His pants are blue and he wears simple black shoes. A yellow pince-nez and an ankh necklace serves as sole accessories. As supervillain, he wears a red jumpsuit with elbow-sleeves. Orange socks are pulled up high and end in red and white sneakers. His chest sports an illustration of a fireball. The look is finished with a yellow belt, his pince-nez, and a yellow cape. Fiction Cartoon As part of F.O.W.L.'s humble but highly assessed Psychic Division, Hotshot is put through several tests to detect the presence of psychic abilities. One test is to determine the items in front of him while blindfolded. He can't get even one right even when he is allowed to touch. Another test is to levitate an anvil. It's an equally fruitless endeavor, but his superior, Major Synapse, does pick up brainpower elsewhere. Hotshot, his colleague Flygirl, and Synapse follow a portable brainpower detector to the source of the signal inside a SHUSH laboratory in the Swiss Alps. Through this, the norma ray is discovered. They trick its inventor, Sara Bellum, into believing they are well-meaning random volunteers instead of ill-meaning F.O.W.L. agents and Hotshot and Flygirl are scheduled to be blasted by the norma ray concurrently. They have a moment of hesitation when they are warned of the risk of their head exploding, but between that and latrine duty they choose the former. Fortunately for them, the experiment is a success and they become psychic supervillains. Before they can dispose of Bellum, Darkwing and Launchpad, who had been given psychic powers earlier that day, come to her rescue. Hotshot uses fire to defeat Darkwing, while his ice powers are put to use getting rid of Bellum. Launchpad is not as simple to deal with, but that is resolved when he defeats himself. The three F.O.W.L. agents take Darkwing and the norma ray back to their hideout to execute him with High Command watching. Flygirl is ordered to lift a humongous anvil dubbed the Duck Smasher to drop it on Darkwing, but she is to hold the heavy object until Synapse has negotiated with High Command for rewards. Hotshot notices Launchpad and Gosalyn on the roof and launches himself up to fight them, but again has trouble holding his own against Launchpad. The two escape him and try to escape with Darkwing, but they run under the Duck Smasher. On Hotshot's instruction, Flygirl finally drops it. Launchpad catches it and throws it right back on top of the psychic duo, incapacitating them. Boom! Studios comics Hotshot and Flygirl come with Ammonia Pine when she goes to check on the security breach at F.O.W.L. Headquarters. They find Quiverwing Quack and the Arrow Kid and proceed to attack them. While Ammonia goes against Quiverwing, the psychic duo takes aim at Arrow Kid. They are thrilled to be able to use their powers for something more exciting than summoning Duckthulhu. After a chase, they corner Arrow Kid and respectively shoot a fireball and throw an axe at him. Arrow Kid ducks timely, causing the rope supports behind him to be hit instead. Ironically, those were keeping up a huge anvil. It crashes down on the two agents, incapacitating them. Joe Books comics Hotshot is arrested by SHUSH with most of those present at F.O.W.L. Headquarters and eventually becomes incarcerated in the St. Canard Maximum Security Prison for the Criminally Crafty. Along with all other inmates, he is freed from his cell by Negaduck to escape en masse and to hunt down a locked-in Darkwing. He's put to work on the railgun, which is supposed to blast a hole in the prison wall to set them all free. At the moment of the blast, which took a long time of gathering energy, Darkwing knocks the barrel up. The hole is still made, but on the roof side. Negaduck orders the water main to be cracked open so the lot of them can float up to freedom. The plan is foiled when Darkwing throws Isis Vanderchill into the mix, trapping everyone in ice. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Villains Category:F.O.W.L. Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters